


every child saves the world

by cap_n_port



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Protagonist, Original Story - Freeform, i per, new region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Casey has just turned 11, and is out on a Pokemon journey of their own!





	1. wake up, casey!

"Ugh... Five more minutes..." Casey mumbled. 

"Today's the day to get your Pokemon, Casey." Their mom said. "You should-"

At "Pokemon," Casey darted out of bed, throwing on a green short-sleeved shirt, jeans, and a blue jacket. 

"I'm ready to go get my Pokemon now!" They said loudly, while putting on their Running Shoes. Their mom laughed.

"Let's eat breakfast first, honey." She said. Casey frowned.

"But... Pokemon..."

"You'll get your Pokemon, don't worry."

"...I don't want to be late and get a Pikachu..." Casey mumbled, but they followed their mom downstairs anyways, stabbing at their breakfast with a fork as the family's Lillipup sat under the table, hoping they would drop some food.


	2. adelaide

A knock sounded on the door, and Casey got up from their breakfast to open it. The girl standing there had curly hair tied back in a ponytail, a blue cap on her head, and a smile on her face.

"Casey! Today we're going to get our Pokemon!" In a moment, Casey was upstairs, and then back downstairs again, with a backpack on their back.

"Yes! Pokemon!" They grinned and pumped a fist in the air. Adelaide did the same. "Let's go!" Casey said. 

"Don't forget to say hi to Professor Evergreen for me!" Casey's mom called after them. But it wasn't any use. The two were walking along the road chatting.

\---

"So, what starter do you think you'll get?" Adelaide asked Casey.

"I definitely want a Sharkin! Casey said. "Its final form looks so badass!" Adelaide shushed Casey. 

"Casey, if your mom heard that, you'd get in trouble!"

"What, badass?"

"Yeah! You said the a-word!"

"Oh. Right." Casey looked away. "Sorry, Addie."

"It's fine. Just don't say stuff like that! We're kids!"

"Yeah, alright." Casey smiled. "At least I have you to keep me in check."


End file.
